ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: Ships of the Line (2010)
| Pages = 24 | ISBN = 0740782134 }} Star Trek: Ships of the Line (2010) is the edition of the Star Trek: Ships of the Line calendar series. Events depicted in this calendar are not considered to be canon. Summary ;Publisher's description :The ''Star Trek: Ships of the Line 2010 Wall Calendar will continue to delight longtime fans and amaze newcomers with the remarkable artistry demonstrated in its unique, dramatic depictions of the U.S.S. Enterprise and other mighty starships in action. Featuring fourteen pieces of Star Trek art created exclusively for this calendar and not available anywhere else, this calendar is always highly anticipated by loyal Star Trek fans.'' Images :Note: Quotes are all from the co-author Doug Drexler from his blog. *'Cover' - the Galileo in flight; by Max Rem. *'January' ("Entering Vgr's Realm"} - The enters V'Ger; by John Teska. *'February' ("Remmler Array") - The docks at the Remmler Array; by Steffen Weisener. *'March' ("Exploring New Worlds") - Shuttlepod 2 docks at the ; by Michael Stetson. *'April' ("Refit at Station: Gray") - A Warbird docked at a Romulan drydock; by Andrew Probert. ::"Andrew Probert "Refit at Station Gray" Well what can I say? It's freaking Andy Probert! If I could I would buy him and keep him for my own. Here is the guy I want designing my Star Trek movie! Are there folks out there who really believe that there is nothing dynamic left to be done with this territory? I'm thrilled enough as it is, and then Andy honors me by using my Romulan shuttle design in one of his paintings! Can you believe he does this with some gooey colors on a stick? Every molecule of chroma is placed there by hand. I have to sit down." *'May' {"Imperfect Warp Bubble") - The experiences warp bubble failure at its shakedown cruise; by Daren Dochterman. *'June' ("Flight Deck") - A class F shuttlecraft from Starbase 4, landed on the hangar deck of a starship; by Max Gabl and Niel Wray. ::"Max Gabl and Neil Wray "Flight Deck" Sexy time starfleet style! This is just a superb image from the TOS remastereds, sweetened up with all the classic goodness you could ever want. I almost swallowed my tongue when I saw it! If loving this is wrong, I don't want to be right!" *'Centerfold' ("Mister Flint's Castle") - Flint's home on Holberg 917G; by Max Gabl and Niel Wray. *'July' ("Operation Return") - The fires on a during Operation Return; by . ::"Gregory Stewart "Operation Return" Here is another crazy man from fandom! Greg Stewart! Step up here and get your diploma! Great sense of action and composition, and buddy, the image fairly crackles with excitment! Just a great image that you want to look at for a month. You can tell just by looking at it that Greg was excited!" *'August' ("Turn Death into a Fighting Chance to Live") - Through a hull breach in the saucer of the , Chang's Bird-of-Prey fires on the starship; by Koji Kuramura. *'September' ("No Bloody A, B, C, or D!") - The gets underway; by Doug Drexler. ::"Doug Drexler "No Bloody A, B, C, or D" This guy is a bum, I'd take Max Rem anyday!" (tongue in cheek; Max Rem is Drexler's pseudonym) *'October' ("Aventine") - The in flight; by Mark Rademaker. ::"With two previous pages under his belt, Mark Rademaker is a SOTL veteran. Mark came to me through Andy Probert, who, impressed with Mark's originality, thought I should give him a shot. Later, when Marco Palmieri and Margaret Clark were preparing a new ''Trek novel series called "Aventine", they needed a new distinctive starship... well, Mark was just the guy for the job, and the 2010 calendar was the perfect place to launch her!" *'November''' ("Three Is The Answer") - The collides with the ; by John Han. ::"My name is Joe Diaz. I worked with John Han... I built both of the models for the scene from "Cause and Effect"." *'December' ("We Come in Peace for All Mankind") - Earth Spacedock under construction; by . ::"Robert Wilde "We Come in peace For All Mankind" Andy Probert and I were knocking around ideas on how to inject some new life into the Calendar when he asked me if I had considered some of the fan talent knocking around out there in Cyberspace. The minute he said it I knew it was a great idea. Robert Wilde is one of those guys. Holy smoke! I love Bob's page, and wet my pants when I first saw it. Beautiful work!" Cover gallery File:Ships of the Line 2010 preview cover.jpg|Preview cover Category:Calendars Category:Calendars Category:Calendars Category:Calendars